


Sore

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [129]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri is a good fiancé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “Are you sure?” he asks again, a little hesitant. “Because you look like you’re in pain.”





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on my sneezehq tumblr for Yuuri giving Victor a massage. Set post anime. Enjoy!

Victor has been oddly quiet since practice ended. He’d been his usual cheerful self while they were practicing, so his silence is especially strange. On the walk home, Yuuri scrutinizes him for any signs that something is wrong. His expression seems pained; his eyebrows are furrowed and there’s a downward slant to the corners of his lips. His posture, too, seems off-overly stiff. It’s making him walk differently. What could be bothering him?

They arrive home (it still feels exciting to refer to Victor’s apartment as home) and hang up their coats. Yuuri would normally head to the kitchen and figure out what to make for dinner-because letting Victor try his hand at cooking was just asking for disaster-but today he follows Victor into the living room. His fiancé is sitting on the couch, ostensibly relaxing, but his tense position and the creases by his eyes tell a different story.

Finally, after a few minutes of sitting there awkwardly, Yuuri decides to just go ahead and ask. “Are you feeling okay?”

Victor answers instantly, his lips curling up automatically into a fake smile. “I’m fine, my dear Yuuri. Just a bit tired.

Yuuri frowns, unconvinced. “Are you sure?” he asks again, a little hesitant. “Because you look like you’re in pain.”

The worried look on Yuuri’s face stops Victor from trying to lie again. “My back is hurting me a bit, but it’s no big deal, really, I promise Yuuri.”

Oh. That makes sense. Victor is always reluctant to own up to the fact that he’s sore or injured, probably because of his insecurities about getting older. “You’re sitting very stiffly. It must be sore.” He thinks for a moment. “Do you think a massage would help?”

“A massage? Maybe,” Victor replies thoughtfully. “But I might not be able to find one that’s available today, plus it would mean leaving the house-”

“I could do it,” Yuuri blurts out. Victor is looking at him in confusion, so he tries to explain. “I used to do it for Marie all the time.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Victor agrees. He sounds uncertain but clearly his back is hurting him too much to argue.

“I am,” Yuuri says, trying to sound more confident than he actually feels. “Let’s do this in the bedroom. Lie down and take off your shirt.”

“You just want an excuse to ogle my magnificent abs,” Victor jokes, but immediately complies. Stretching out on the bed, he lays down on his stomach.

Yuuri grabs some lotion and dips his hands in it before slathering a portion of it all over Victor’s back. “Just relax,” he instructs Victor.

He traces the planes of Victor’s back reverently, admiring the feel of the toned muscles under his hands. Starting gently, he works out the tension in Victor’s lower back. The sheer number of knots that he finds makes him wince in sympathy-that must have been really painful.

Victor lets out a contented sigh as Yuuri does his magic and the stiff posture he’s been holding all day slowly disappears. He’s so relaxed that his eyes drift shut and he starts snoring.

When he’s done, Yuuri tosses a blanket over his sleeping fiancé and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
